flashing lights
by HopelesslyDevoted76
Summary: How will the death of Cameron Fisher, the boy two best friends loved, effect these girls in the future?  two-shot. flashback/flashforward story.


So I thought of a flashback/flashforward story while getting my hair done a few days ago, and thanks to Mersaydez (Child of the Masquerade), I was able to write it.  
Credits to Mersaydez for the funeral and death idea. :)

Btw, this is a two-shot, and I have the next chapter thought out, but your opinions are still important to me!

This is dedicated to all my new friends on ff c:

Me no own characters. Me own plot.

Please review! (:

* * *

-one-

"We are gathered here today to remember Cameron Fisher, a loving son, brother, and friend, who died on October 26, 2018, at the age of 22, " the priest began. "This service will continue with eulogies written by his loved ones. Would any of his family members wish to begin?" he asked as he turned to where the Fisher family was seated.

Mrs. Colleen Fisher raised her hand and slowly stood up. She made her way to the podium with her head downcast. "Cam was a genuine soul. He cared for everyone, even if the feeling was not always requited. The love and devotion he showed to his family and friends can never be replaced. He was unique and quirky, yet sweet and friendly. If was very tragic to see him leave at such a young age, and he will be missed greatly." As Mrs. Fisher strode back to her seat, she wiped the tears that formed in her eyes during her tribute to her youngest son.

Harris Fisher was the next family member to speak. "Cam was the best brother anyone could ever ask for. Sure, sometimes we had our arguments, but that did not mean I did not love him. Because I do, I do love him. When I found out about the accident in the middle of the night, I rushed over to the hospital. Before he died, I reminded him that I loved him. He did not respond, but I knew he heard me." Harris paused and wiped his eyes. "I know I will miss him, but life goes on, and I know that Cam would want us all to live our lives to the fullest."

After Harris finished, Mr. Fisher said a few words about his son and sat down. The priest stood up, paused, and looked around. His eyes landed on a group of girls and boys sitting together, all quietly crying and wiping away tears. Two of the girls, a blonde and a brunette, began to stand up. Their eyes locked as they saw each other rising from their seats. They linked their arms and walked together to the podium.

The blonde one started. "Hi, my name is Claire Lyons. I was in love with Cam Fisher." She looked at her amber-eyed friend and nodded.

"My name is Massie Block, and I was also in love with Cam Fisher."

Massie Block gaped at the family members and friends of Cam Fisher, seated on the benched in the White Plains Catholic Church. She attempted to speak and continue with her eulogy, but nothing came out of.

Suddenly, her mind flashed back to her senior year of high school, when she was seated on a bench outside of White Plains High School with Cam Fisher.

"_I have a girlfriend. And you have a boyfriend, who really loves you," Cam Fisher tried explaining._

"_I know, but still. I love you. Don't you love me too?" Massie Block asked while placing her hand on his shoulder._

"_I do. But I also love Claire."_

"_You won't give her up? Not even for me?" Massie asked, crestfallen._

"_Sorry, no. Plus, you're with Derrick, my best friend. What kind of friend would I be if I stole you from him? He loves you, and you love him. I know that for a fact," he said as he pulled Massie into an embrace._

"_Fine. Have a good life with Claire."_

"_You'll get over it, Massie. I promise."_

Massie was brought back into reality when Claire Lyons lightly nudged her.

"Um, Cam was a really great guy. He was one of my best guy friends growing up, and I loved him like a brother," Massie ended and stepped back from the podium, allowing Claire to say her tribute to her late boyfriend.

"Cam and I have been through a lot together, good and bad," Claire stated but soon paused. Abruptly, she began thinking of _that night_.

"_Cam, you are making such a big deal of nothing!" Claire stated waving her hands around the car._

"_I'm making a big deal of _nothing_? My girlfriend was sucking face with one of my best friends!" Cam yelled while keeping his eyes on the road. _

"_For the record, Kemp kissed me!"_

"_That doesn't make a freaking difference!" He screamed while turning to face Claire._

"_Okay, Cam, I'm sorry. Happy?"_

"_Yeah, I am. Just don't do it again, 'kay?"_

_Claire laughed, "I won't."_

_Cam embraced her in a hug, taking one of his hands off the steering wheel for a brief second. _

_That moment, a drunk driver veered off course and hit Cam's side of the car. _

_Claire vaguely remembers paramedics pulling her and Cam out of the debris and placing them in a stretcher. Claire's drowsy eyes landed on her boyfriend's scratched up face and body, as he laid lifeless on a stretcher parallel to hers. She carefully lifted her hand and held onto Cam's. Tears began falling from her eyes, as she knew her boyfriend would never survive._

"Uh, Claire, you okay?" Massie whispered into Claire's ear. Claire nodded.

"Like I was saying, he was a great person, and he will be greatly missed, everywhere. At his home, at school, everywhere." Claire and Massie liked arms once again and walked off the podium, in the direction of their seats.

"This service will be concluded with the lowering of Cameron's body into his grave," the priest ended.

* * *

Review? Your opinions and comments matter. I consider everything, I promise :D


End file.
